Dragon Age: The Path of a Hero
by danielpickering
Summary: A young man, builds a group to fight off an invading horde of monsters while also fighting personal & political agendas


**Dragon Age: The Path of a Hero **

This will be a written version of Dragon Age: Origins. Now I am just going to say that the conversations will be different to the games throughout as it's not really much if you copy from the game onto story so expect the conversations to be different. The story will follow the Male Human Noble, his name will be the default so it will be Aedan Cousland. I hope you enjoy this. After this it will be Awaking. I plan to keep & bring in some Dragon Age 2 characters cameos also I plan to bring all the other Origin choices into it one way or another so expect to see them.

I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE: ORGINS OR DRAGON AGE 2, IT BELONGS TO BIOWARE & ELECTRONIC ARTS.

Chapter One: Meetings

In the woods, a figure is watching as a deer is eating the grass in the forest. The deer then hears a noise and looks up. It looks around seeing nothing. Unknown to the deer a pair of beady eyes is watching from the long grass. It slowly crawls it's way to the deer when it's paw lands on a twig snapping it. The deer looks up and then makes a run for it. The creature chases after the deer revealing to be a dog. The dog chases after the deer through the forest. It soon gets to a clearing of grass when the dog jumps and digs it's teeth into the rear of the deer. The deer attempts to fight off the dog but it has gripped it too hard. The deer howls in pain as an arrow comes out of the forest hitting the deer in the neck giving it a quick death. The dog lets go of the deer and looks up as a figure comes out from the forest. Dressed in ragged clothing, the man approaches the dog and dead deer as he pulls out the arrow. He then pats the dog on the head.

"Good Brego. Well Done." The man says as he unveils the hood. He removes the arrow from the dead deer ad puts it in his quiver. He picks up the deer and throws it over his shoulder. He makes his way through the clearing when he reaches a horse that is eating from the grass. The man puts the deer over it's back and then pats the horse on the head. He then mounts the horse as he makes his way to the road. Brego follows him. The man then stops as he looks up at the Castle that is centred in Highever.

"Castle Cousland, boy, We're home once again." Brego carries on walking as the man smiles and makes his way to Highever. It is not long before he notices the soldiers of Highever marching and preparing. The man reaches the gates of Castle Cousland as a guard makes his way to him.

"My Lord Cousland, I've been informed to tell you that your father would like to speak to you." Aedan Cousland looks down at the guard as he dismounts. He takes the dead deer and gives it to the guard.

"Have this taken to Nan." The Guard bows his head as he takes the deer and makes his way to the larder. Brego then leaves. Aedan smiles at his Mabari War Hound as he removes the ragged clothing revealing his leather armour with the Cousland Sign on the front. One of the guards comes to him as he passes the clothes to him followed by his bow and quiver of arrows. Now in his normal armour with a longsword sheathed on his waist, he makes his way to the throne room where his father resides.

As he enters the throne room he sees his father, Bryce Cousland talking to his old friend Arl Rendon How of Amaranthine. Aedan has met Arl Howe several times as well as his three children, Thomas, Nathaniel & Delilah. Being the only son not wed to a woman, his father & Howe have tried to set him up with Howe's only daughter, Delilah, but Aedan & Delilah have never seen eye to eye. In fact they spent most of their time together holding back the desire to strangle each other. Aedan approaches the duo as his father notices him.

"Ah my boy, I didn't see you there. Howe old friend, you remember my youngest son, Aedan right." Howe looks at Aedan most likely sizing him up to see as possibility to marry his daughter.

"Yes, I see he has grown since I've last seen him. I've heard he has grown to become a great warrior just like his father." Howe says with a smile. Bryce smirks at the compliment.

"It is good to see you Arl How, how has things been in Amaranthine?" Aedan questions Howe, Howe nods his head.

"It's been good but a recent storm has held my men from getting here. They should be here tonight and me and your father shall leave for Ostagar." Howe remarks, Aedan nods his head as he turns to his father.

"So it's true then, about a Blight?" Bryce nods his head.

"Unfortunately that is what I have been told. King Cailan has informed all the Banns and Arl's to mount up with their armies and make their way to Ostagar, at the moment the King's armies are holding the Darkspawn at bay but if we don't do anything then that might change." Howe though turns to Bryce.

"Now old friend, do you truly believe this a true blight. It has been more of a rabble then a spawn. I highly doubt that this is a true blight." Howe says to Bryce. Bryce though shrugs his shoulders.

"Either way, we have to listen to the call of the King. If we don't do as he says we can be classed as traitors old friend and we don't want that don't we." Bryce says laughing. Howe smirks with him when a guard goes to Bryce. He whispers to Bryce as he nods his head.

"Yes, bring him in. Howe, Aedan I want to introduce you to someone." As he says this the doors open and an old bearded man enters the room. He has a sword sheathed on his side as well as a dagger strapped to his cheat plate. But the thing that Aedan notices is the sign on the breastplate of the eagle. Aedan knew who this man was, he was a Grey Warden.

* * *

><p>There I hope you like this. Next chapter will be introductions. I'm not sure about the rating so I'm going for M as there will be some sex scenes and one will be in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and give me your opinion of the story.<p> 


End file.
